


Made Omega (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Made Omega BY infiniteeight [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s elements, Knotting, M/M, Watersports, alpha!Phil, omega!Clint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要： </p><p>来自avengerkink的命题：</p><p>“Clint天生是个Beta，他对此一直很满意。后来他被Loki控制了，而那个神把Clint的身体从里到外变成了Omega，打算在占领地球之后好好利用。</p><p>当然阴谋落败，Loki被带回Asgard。接着Clint就迎来了他这辈子的第一次发情。我想要特别猛烈的，超级火爆的那种发情，特别湿，顺着裤子往下流，让他因为渴望而脑子烧成一锅粥语无伦次疼痛难忍。鉴于他从来没有过任何经验，这种情况对他就更加要命，因为事实上绝大多数Omega在青春期的时候就已经有过相关的经历了。</p><p>所以他需要应付身体上发生的巨大变化，包括直觉更加敏锐，以及对于周围那些费洛蒙的生理反应。因为我超爱浸尿！失禁！Clint，所以我希望当他的Alpha在他体内形成结的时候，他能有充分的自体润滑，完全臣服。当然Alpha会喜欢这样，可Clint不喜欢。</p><p>点赞，如果有团队里的另一个Omega能鼓励他教他怎样处理这些事情。希望是Tony<br/>爱死，要是能在某些地方提到或者用到带有结的假阳具（knotting dildo）<br/>你就是神！如果还能写他们在那之后被锁在一起好长时间，并且Clint完全没料到自己竟如此欢喜。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Omega (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Made Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514683) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



 

 

**重塑本能**

 

 

Title: Made Omega

Author:infiniteeight（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：

A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, omega!Clint, alpha!Phil, Knotting, Watersports, D/s elements

 

**Summary** **：**

For a prompt at the avengerkink meme:

 

"Clint was born a beta and has been perfectly okay with it. Then he gets taken by Loki, who turns Clint's biology inside out and makes him a full omega, planning to make use of it once Earth is his.

 

Of course that fails, and he's sent back to Asgard. Then Clint goes into his very first heat. I want full-on, serious heat, so wet he's leaking through his trousers, aching and nearly incoherent with need. And it's even more overwhelming for him never having experienced it before, since most omegas have minor ones when they're in puberty.

 

So he's dealing with the sudden massive change in his instincts and the way his body reacts to the pheromones of those around him. As I'm particularly partial to watersportsloving!incontinent!Clint, I want him to wet himself as a submissive gesture when his Alpha does knot him. The Alpha expects it, but Clint doesn't.

 

+1 for another omega on the team giving him a pep talk on how to handle everything. Would love if this was Tony

+10 for a knotting dildo being mentioned or used at some point

+the WORLD for lingering on just how long they're locked together after and how much Clint unexpectedly loves it."

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/514683>

 

授权：

And probably you're not interested in translating it anymore (or you already have done), but I'm happy to give permission anyway. :)

 

 

**警告：**

A/B/O设定，Omega！Clint，Alpha！Phil，结（Knotting），浸尿（Watersports），D/s倾向

 

**摘要：**

 

来自avengerkink的命题：

 

“Clint天生是个Beta，他对此一直很满意。后来他被Loki控制了，而那个神把Clint的身体从里到外变成了Omega，打算在占领地球之后好好利用。

 

当然阴谋落败，Loki被带回Asgard。接着Clint就迎来了他这辈子的第一次发情。我想要特别猛烈的，超级火爆的那种发情，特别湿，顺着裤子往下流，让他因为渴望而脑子烧成一锅粥语无伦次疼痛难忍。鉴于他从来没有过任何经验，这种情况对他就更加要命，因为事实上绝大多数Omega在青春期的时候就已经有过相关的经历了。

 

所以他需要应付身体上发生的巨大变化，包括直觉更加敏锐，以及对于周围那些费洛蒙的生理反应。因为我超爱浸尿！失禁！Clint，所以我希望当他的Alpha在他体内形成结的时候，他能有充分的自体润滑，完全臣服。当然Alpha会喜欢这样，可Clint不喜欢。

 

点赞，如果有团队里的另一个Omega能鼓励他教他怎样处理这些事情。希望是Tony

爱死，要是能在某些地方提到或者用到带有结的假阳具（knotting dildo）

你就是神！如果还能写他们在那之后被锁在一起好长时间，并且Clint完全没料到自己竟如此欢喜。”

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

洋姑娘的要求还真是擦汗啊……

ABO设定刚开始接触，果然是黄暴梗的温床= =

特别湿，毛巾准备，嗯OTZ

 

美队爱好者请谨慎食用

Tony的温暖贴心小棉袄点赞

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

作者在回复里还涉及了几篇这个CP的其他ABO文，对于Phil和Clint都是Alpha！Natasha的Omega那篇有点感兴趣，但估计翻出来也么人看吧OTZ

 

 

**===== Made Omega** **重塑本能 =====**

最先让Clint察觉到有什么不对的迹象，就是医生对着他的检验报告皱眉，然后又多抽了一管血。

 

不，不对。当然，那没准儿是他最先 _察觉_ 到的异状，可自从Loki爬进他的脑袋，再被Natasha一顿暴揍赶出去之后，一切都应该结束了。Clint从来没真的想过周围的人们闻起来是什么味道，从来没有过自动将他们分类打上Alpha、Beta、Omega的标签。但当他从医疗室的病床上光着身子醒来，看见Natasha坐在旁边，所有的东西闻起来都不一样了。更多……更多的信息包含其中。

 

所以他对于第一轮验血报以厚望。医生肯定能找出究竟是什么搅乱了他的感官，然后把他治好的，对不？倒霉的是紧接着他们又做了第二轮采血，然后是第二轮生理测试……一股寒意爬遍全身，他的胃纠结成团。要是Loki还在可怎么办？要是他现在格外灵敏的嗅觉只不过是那个混蛋还藏在他脑子里，伺机再次占领Clint的神智，这可怎么办？

 

医生什么都没说，Clint也根本不想问，他不确定自己是不是想要知道答案，但女医师每看一次他最新的检验报告，眉头就皱得更深。几个小时好像煎熬一般，Clint觉得犹如热锅上的蚂蚁，浑身不自在。他最终开口，询问自己能不能离开，而答案是不行，没有解释。

 

诊室门被打开的时候，Clint正在屋里漫无目的地走来走去。用不着抬头看他就知道来者是Coulson，不过视线对上那男人永远坚定冷静的表情，方才诸多的烦乱和不安在弓箭手心中逐渐开始平静下来。他深呼吸，哦，Coulson闻上去 _棒极了_ ，比以前感觉还要好，扑面而来的温暖和安全，以及别的，让Clint烦扰的最后一丝惊恐也随之烟消云散。

 

Clint再次深呼吸，对自己的负责人点头致意。“真高兴看到你，长官。”他说道，“Thor说你这几天不在。”显然，雷神及时通知了Coulson去用毁灭者武器（Destroyer weapon）轰掉Loki，不幸的是强大火力在炸飞半神的同时也产生了可怕的反冲；Coulson被直接扔向房间另一边，头部受到撞击失去了意识，直到战斗结束，他们才找到了人事不省的探员。

 

Coulson别扭地扯扯嘴角，“不在最佳状态，”他顿了顿，“好在最后一切都回归正轨了。”

 

Clint直勾勾盯着Coulson的眼睛，“长官，您确认么？我可还在医院呢。”

 

“关于这个，医生和我有些话要和你讲。”探员叩了叩门，女医师走进来。“你可能需要坐下听。”

 

Clint瞅瞅Coulson，再瞅瞅医生，又瞅瞅Coulson。沉默片刻，他蹭到检查床边，一屁股坐下。探员走到他身旁，面对女医师，这无声的支持令Clint小小地喘了口气，略微放松了些。

 

“Barton探员，”医生开口，“说实话我根本不确定到底发生了什么。这甚至都不可能会发生。”

 

“劳驾能请您直接告诉我，‘这个’究竟是啥？”Clint声音紧绷，“我已经准备好发疯了。”话说出口，他自己都抖了一下。上帝啊，他希望不要。一只温暖的手默默抚上他的肩胛，坚定的重量，让他僵硬的肌肉无意识地放松，Clint惊讶地看了Coulson一眼。探员很少会做出什么身体语言，他朝医生点点头，Clint也重新集中精神。

 

女医师摇着头继续，“你完成了一次生理机能的转变，Barton探员。推测是在你被控制的那段时间，你的性别改变了。你不再是Beta男性了。”

 

“啥？”Clint瞠目结舌，“那么我现在是啥？”

 

“你现在是Omega，”女医师回答，“我做了两次血液测试，Barton探员，两次的结果都一样，所以我又再次核查了你的性征。你现在拥有的是完整的、健全的、性成熟的Omega男性的全部生理结构以及荷尔蒙构成。”

 

“但这个——”Clint咽下了最后那个“不可能”。他被个疯狂的外星人控制了大脑长达好几天，还有啥不可能的？所以现在当然解释了为什么每个人都闻起来变了味儿；他们散发着同样的费洛蒙，可这些对于Beta的意义和对于Omega完全不同。他忍不住用力咽咽唾沫，微弱地期待，“那，我还会变回来么？”

 

“尚无证据表明这种变化存在不稳定的趋势，”女医师实话实说，“坦白来讲，要是你并非注册在籍的Beta，我会觉得你是与生俱来的Omega。”

 

“上帝啊。”Clint用力揉揉脸，突然反应过来，“这是不是意味着我就要经历发情（heat）了？”

 

医生点头，“是的，根据荷尔蒙水平，那会在两周之内。”

 

Clint一脸迷茫地看向Coulson，“该死的我要怎么处理这个，长官？”

 

女医生也求助般将目光投向探员；男人没有理她，而是转过头，面对Clint，斜着身子半坐上检查床。“好消息是，SHIELD的反歧视政策在性别的规定上非常宽容，”他的声音很稳，“对于你继续执行复仇者或者神盾局的任务不会有任何影响。”

 

Clint呆呆点头，有些晕乎乎，他都还没想到这一层。“那坏消息是？”

 

“Barton，”Coulson略微沉吟，“Clint。你的味道不一样了。如果是在战斗中，我怀疑会有人分心去留意，但人们只要见到你，就能认出你是Omega，而这会影响到他们对待你的态度。”

 

Clint虚弱地笑了笑，伸手揉揉后颈，“没错，好吧，我确实有过人们推测的那种经历，如今没法再寻欢作乐还真不错。”

 

其实根本不是这样，他们都明白，但Coulson无论如何还是点了点头。“值得庆幸的是你已经植入了体内避孕装置，因为你现在比以前更容易受孕。”Beta其实用不着对这种事时刻上心，但为了任务的需要，Clint还是一直都在做，他可不想为这冒任何风险。“你或许应该找个有经验的Omega去谈谈。”

 

Clint做个苦脸，“我必须去么？有那种背景，我已经费了好大力气才让神盾局把我当回事儿，而现在我变成了Omega，我不想听到任何关于我他妈的被谁睡了给谁怀了的糟烂事，一个字都不要。”

 

“医生可以帮你做基本的准备，”Coulson表情不变，“但要是和一个有经验的人谈谈会非常有用，能让你有更好的建设。有些事情只能让Omega讲给你，特别是别人根本想不到的那些。”Coulson停下，思索片刻，“你更愿意和组里的某人谈谈么？”

 

“复仇者？”当然，“你是说Stark。”

 

“没错。”Coulson点头，“显然Asgard星人只有两种性别。Rogers是Alpha，Banner是Beta。”Natasha，他们都知道，也是Beta。“Stark虽然不以他的谨慎稳妥闻名，但我想在这件事情上他会做个例外。”

 

直到Tony Stark成年，接管整个Stark工业之前，没人知道他是Omega。董事会曾经用这条消息当作重磅炸弹，想要把他扫地出门，而Stark勇敢地拿起法律武器抗争——赢了诉讼——已经成为推动Omega权利运动最重要的里程碑。“好吧，”Clint妥协，长长呼了口气。“好吧，我可以和Tony谈谈。”

 

 

**********

 

 

“我勒个去。”Tony一手捏着眼镜一手端着威士忌。他的气味闻上去奇怪地熟悉而自然。在Clint还是Beta的时候从来没发觉过对其他人有那种类似 _他喜欢你_ 的暗示。“呃，”Tony给Clint狠狠满上一大杯，又给自己也满上，“我不觉得这种事情有可能发生。”

 

“医生也觉得很奇怪。”Clint干干地回应，“就目前掌握的情况，他们说这会是永久性的，也就是意味着我需要来个怎样成为Omega的速成班。Coulson建议你来当老师。”Clint垂下视线盯着端在手里很久的玻璃杯，耸了耸肩，仰脖灌下一半。没什么大不了。

 

Tony站起来，坐到Clint身边。他们现在是在Stark大厦的会客厅，楼下几层已经有工人开始清理和维修Loki毁掉的墙壁。战争结束才刚刚三天，但有钱能使磨推鬼，Tony可不是有耐心的主。“最最重要的第一件事：你住在哪儿？”

 

Clint挑眉。这有啥关系？“大多数时候在神盾局的宿舍。我要是想的话也能有套公寓，但我习惯了和大家住在一起。怎么了？”

 

“你需要更多的隐私。”Tony正色道，“你也知道，有些Alpha和Beta是怎么说Omega让他们分心的？”Clint点头，不由得蹙眉；他从来都对操着优越腔调的类似言论没有任何好感。Tony哂笑，“他们想要说的是，我们让他们产生冲动，而他们也有权来叼一口，因为‘我们生来就是干这个的’。我不在乎神盾局的规矩有多严苛，那些探员多么训练有素；甚至他们没人这样表示，你也不会愿意在众目睽睽之下度过自己最难受的时刻。”

 

Clint打算提问，Tony瞪了他一眼，“我不确定可以找到别的住处，”所以他只好改口，“纽约的房子现在挺紧张的。”

 

Tony无所谓地挥挥手，“你住这儿就行了。我已经说服Bruce还有Steve搬进来；你再加入，咱就能开派对了。第二点：本能。你的，以及别人的。”

 

Clint认真听着，努力把一切都领悟通透，但Tony基本上就是在把自己半辈子的经验滔滔不绝灌输给他；这有点儿太多了。

 

接下类的几天，Clint都在振作精神不要被打垮，不过出乎意料好像事情也没有那么艰难。可能因为推动Omega正当权益的运动成效显著，或者因为他全新的本能，但Clint……他感觉 _非常好_ 。他这辈子大部分时间都在学习怎么服从命令——什么时候违抗——但一定要在听到好计划的时候点头表示认可，然后取为己用。那些经历从未给过他如此的安逸，如此的归属感。如今人们的气味给他更多信息；大多数时候他都能只靠费洛蒙就提前发觉想要对他图谋不轨混蛋。带着强硬Alpha气息的家伙甚至会表现出侵略性，但他压下了揍扁他们的冲动，假如这就是换取Coulson更频繁碰触他的代价，那么他欣然接受。

 

Clint足足花了将近一周的时间来探索自己的身体，找出哪怕任何能吓垮自己的因素，鉴于他经历了如此诡异的变化，这理应有所发现。但事实上，基本都一样，只是一个礼拜都没能撸一管让他有些焦躁，于是他终于决定把自己锁在房间里，开始来一趟手活。感觉上也没太大的不同，Clint甚至开始觉得这么担心简直愚蠢到家，可当他意识到自己腿间的湿滑远远超出了一般概念，他彻底傻眼了。

 

伸手向下，Clint分开双腿，一根手指蹭过下身的入口，嘶嘶吸了口凉气。他 _湿了_ 。好吧，湿透了，真的，可也……闭上眼，他用力揉搓，操，感觉舒服多了。他以前从来没有真的热衷过肛交（ass play），要是床伴有意，当然没问题，可Clint的敏感点从来也不在那里。但现在是了。他激烈地高潮，气喘吁吁，两根手指埋在自己身体里，寻思着要是到了发情期，这会汹涌到什么程度。

 

 

当Clint问起来的时候，Tony哈哈大笑。“厉害多了，”他把护目镜推到头顶，转过小凳，和正歪歪扭扭挂在另一张椅子上的弓箭手面对面。Tony的工作室，Clint发现，基本上就是他没和Pepper在一起的时候默认的驻地。“当真要厉害得多。发情的时候你整个身体都会极为敏感。那些之前让你感觉不错的东西到时候会让你哀求，但同时倘若没有东西把你填满，想要射出来真是他妈的难上加难，所以你就会越来越紧张。”Tony做个鬼脸，“最要命的是你没有个Alpha来一起扛过去。我用了好几年带结的假阳具，跟你说吧，那该死的简直要累到吐血。”钢铁侠的表情黯淡了些，自嘲地笑笑，“第一次Pepper在我的发情期操我，我就躺在那儿一动不动，让她把所有的活包揽，就因为我 _能_ 这么干。”

 

Clint试着让脑子跟上话题。“我不懂，”他承认。Tony抹了抹嘴，打个响指，“你是狙击手，对吧？”Clint点头。“好吧，”Stark继续道，“所以你要集中全部注意力去瞄准射击，是不是？那想象一下，当你全部的注意力集中在想要被狠狠肏到骨头都化掉的时候会怎样。”Tony勾勾唇角，“你信我，在发情的时候，那绝对是被狠狠肏，而不是什么干上一炮。你满脑子里想的全是这个，你身上的每一个细胞每一根神经都在因为那种渴望而爆炸。你会为了得到满足而做 _任何事_ 。这也是为什么人们说处于发情期的Omega从法律上讲没有任何行为能力。”

 

“那真的，”Clint缩了缩，“很恐怖？”

 

“要是你和一个好的Alpha在一起，就不会。”一丝笑意荡漾在Tony唇边，“我和Pepper在一起的时候……就是觉得那样很对，不担心受伤，很安全，只需要放轻松，然后——”他醒悟过来似的消音，低头清了清嗓子，“呃，不管怎么说，那都爽极了。而且你一定会爱上能足足三天赖在床上的理由。”

 

Clint笑笑，“我觉得自己很快就会知道了。”

 

Tony仔细地盯着他，摇了摇头，但没表示什么。“你已经找好人帮你度过难关了么？或者也可以用抑制剂。”

 

“我不能，至少这次不行。”Clint解释，“医生担心要是我根本没经历发情期，我体内的激素会发生紊乱。至于找个人……”他心里清楚谁才是自己真正想要的，但他根本无法说服自己去提出来。“我信任的Alpha没几个。Coulson。Hill。Fury。但我估计这辈子都不会找他们。”

 

Tony对此嗤之以鼻，“我不怪你，”他说，“Steve让我和你说，他愿意帮忙，要是你答应的话。”

 

“真的？”低头想了想，Clint不由得微笑。真高兴Steve有这份关心。“那为啥他不亲自来和我说？”

 

“他怕这样会让他和Coulson之间更别扭。”

 

Clint蹙眉，“那我要怎么办？我以为Steve只是对收藏卡，还有其他那些觉得怪怪的。”

 

“哦，得了吧，”Tony了然地笑笑，“你可别告诉我你没注意到探员先生和你在一起的时候有多舍不得离开。（handsy）”

 

Clint一下子脸红了，“我没想那么引人注意。”

 

Tony意味深长地看着他，“怕他会停下来？”见到弓箭手脸上烧得更利害，Stark哈哈大笑。“我觉得你一点儿都用不着担心，Clint。其实Coulson和Steve之间那种古怪的气场和卡片没啥关系，关键在于你。他们都是Alpha，你又是个尚未结合的，即将发情的Omega。更不妙的是，他俩对你都占据主动。当Coulson把手放在你身上的时候，那代表了他和你分享的某些东西，而你和Steve之间并没有。这就是某种暗示了。”

 

“暗示？”Clint禁不住问。

 

“什么时候吃饭，什么时候睡觉，类似这些事情。”Tony微微抬头，“你都没注意过？”

 

Clint脑袋摇得拨浪鼓似的，“不新鲜。我不太擅长记住这种琐事。”弓箭手活了这么多年，已经花了太久时间学习无视所有肢体信号，因为他根本不能做出足够的回应。“现在这些有什么意义了么？”

 

“通常来讲都很有意义。”Tony回答，“这是你分辨一个好的Alpha的线索——他们发自内心想要照顾你。”Clint记起第一次医生进门的时候，Coulson就站在自己身边，放在肩胛处那稳定支撑的手掌，一股小小的暖意逐渐涌上心头。“Coulson在Steve面前还会特意做这种事，”Tony补充，“倒不是明确警告他离远些，可也表示得很清楚，只有他，才能给你作为一个Omega想要从Alpha那里得到的全部。Steve觉得要是Coulson知道了他曾经提议过，他会很……不安。但队长希望你明白，选择权在你手里。”

 

“非常感谢。”Clint意识到Tony好像在等自己的态度。

 

“但你也用不着就认定是他。”Tony轻笑，“不过安全起见，你最好告诉Coulson这几天别离开大厦太远；发情期来了可不等人。”

 

“我会没事的。”Clint点头。理解这些难不倒他，他会没事的。他保证他会没事的。

 

Tony对此表示严重怀疑，但他也没再说啥。

 

 

**********

 

 

半夜醒来的时候，Clint发现自己已经把被单全踢到地上去了，可还是汗流不止。他翻身下床，因为肌肉酸痛而咕哝，“JARVIS，现在多少度？”

 

“我一直保持在标准的68华氏度（20摄氏度），Barton探员。”

 

Clint跌跌撞撞走进浴室开始冲凉。他不应该在68度就出汗的，天啊，希望自己没有生病才好。洗个澡很有帮助，但当他把自己擦干，浴巾碰到了腿间，敏感的触觉引出尖锐的抽气，他僵住了。“哦我操，”弓箭手大喊，“JARVIS，”他迅速抹掉水珠，蹿回卧室穿上衣服。“帮我叫一下Tony？”

 

Tony的声音几乎立刻就从扩音器里传出来，“Barton，怎么了？”

 

Clint重重吞咽，倏然而来的紧张几乎让他发颤。“我觉得我发情了。”

 

“那你叫 _我_ 干啥？”

 

“滚你妈蛋，Stark，”Clint回嘴，“我从没经历过这个，明白？”

 

“好的，抱歉，马上就到。”

 

Tony离这里只有几层楼，但当他走进Clint的卧室，弓箭手已经再次浑身是汗，而且他相当确定两腿之间慢慢往下淌的东西是另一种液体。“哇塞，”Tony吹声口哨，“你绝对是发情了。”

 

Clint笑得有点歇斯底里，两手抱胸缩成一团。他整个身子都在疼，深呼吸，他能闻到Tony，但这不对，这不……不……“Tony，我觉得不太好，”他不安地踱步，动作牵引另一缕液体缓缓滑下，浸湿了短裤，Clint吞下一声呻吟。天，他希望长裤上没有露出什么痕迹。“我不——我需要。我不知道我要什么，我就是 _想要！_ ”Clint几乎在啜泣了，他觉得无比空虚，心跳如鼓，脑子里一直在 _哀求_ ，但连他自己都不懂究竟在祈祷什么，操，操你妈为啥他不能 _思考_ 了？

 

“一切都会好的，Clint，”Tony安抚，声音低沉而温柔。“你需要有人来照顾你，这就行了。我会帮你打电话。你想要谁？”

 

Clint脱口而出，根本用不着去想。“Phil。Phil永远知道我要什么。”他闭上眼，想着男人的手按在自己肩头，滑下他的后背，他的屁股，让他软软呜咽着发抖，而他能感觉到自己股间一直在流淌的滑液，湿漉漉，极近淫靡地顺着大腿往下，天啊，现在肯定浸透裤子了。

 

Tony的声音好像漂浮在遥远的宇宙尽头。“JARVIS，打给Coulson探员。”

 

Clint继续双眼紧闭，在Phil的声音响起时禁不住死死咬着下唇。“什么事，Stark？”只是听见他，就已经让Clint体内的疼痛瞬间尖锐无比。他狠命吞回悲鸣。

 

Tony开门见山。“Clint发情了。他要你。”

 

“马上到。”Phil挂上电话，Clint呜咽出声。他再也扛不住地伸手，用掌跟碾压阴茎，但这只让情况 _更糟_ 。他的呜咽终于变成低低的啜泣。

 

“Clint，”Tony沉声，弓箭手强迫自己吸一口气，睁开眼睛，迎上Stark严肃的眼睛。“随着你散发的费洛蒙，一旦Coulson到达这里，事情就会发展得非常快。你已经准备好了么？”

 

欲望一波又一波冲刷着Clint的理智，尖锐残忍的疼痛，抽搐扭曲的渴求，他几乎说不出完整的句子，“需要他。”这几个字就是努力的全部。

 

“我明白，”Tony柔声，“他正在赶过来，很快就到，然后他就能像你想要的那样填满你，你会喜欢那感觉的，Clint。那简直妙不可言。”

 

“ _拜托_ 。”弓箭手痛苦地抽气。

 

 

房间门被撞开的那一刻，Clint全身正抖如筛糠，长裤彻底毁了，湿痕浸透，贴在他的皮肤上。首先冲进脑海的是味道，醇厚，有力，麝香气息浓烈。他猛抬头；Phil已经跨过房间，就好像Tony完全不存在似的。Clint只能勉强伸出手，下一秒，Phil一把拉过他，搂进自己怀里，用力亲吻，他的舌头滑进Clint口中，强势不容抵抗，探索Clint口腔的每一寸。弓箭手呻吟着贴向他的负责人，几乎化成一滩，完全没注意Tony已经默默离开了。Phil在这儿，男人稳定的双手安抚下Clint体内熊熊燃烧的欲望，他只要在身边，就能平复几乎要将Clint生生崩断的紧张。年轻的特工翻腾着磨蹭男人，呻吟不断，“还要。”

 

“我守着你呢，（I've got you）”Phil安慰，Clint能透过两人紧贴的胸口感受到每个音节的微微震颤。他无意识地拱着Phil的颈窝，任凭男人将他身上的衣服扒光。探员的手轻轻拂过Clint，那么占有性地动作，手指陷入他早已湿润的臀瓣，撩拨他的入口。Clint大声哭喊，极度渴望被刺穿。Phil的手推着他向前，于是他跟着男人回到卧室。“上床。”Phil命令，Clint几乎是用爬的服从了，他脸朝下，四肢大张扑在床上，但感觉不太对劲。本能让他改用膝盖和手肘支撑，屁股高高翘起，把自己完全展现给他的Alpha。

 

“好孩子，”Phil夸奖，Clint为此高兴得心底都暖了起来。他做得好，做得非常好。Phil一只手扶着他的屁股，两根手指探入Clint湿滑的甬道。弓箭手喘息不已，向后撞击乞求更多碰触。他需要的不仅仅是这个，远远不够，而Phil的手是那么稳定有力，他知道身后的男人能给他全部。

 

男人的手指撤出来，Clint扭着屁股呜咽，直到他感觉出火烫粗壮的龟头压上来，哦是的， _拜托_ 。Phil只用了一个动作，就把自己整个沉入Clint的身体，Clint则哭叫着全然放弃自控，彻底投降，顶起下身迎接Phil。“我的，”男人声音暗哑。

 

Clint能做的只有呻吟，“是的，”他回答。在他肠道里将他整个填满的不仅仅是Phil完全勃起的粗大阴茎，他每个细胞都能感觉到Phil，拥着他抱着他守着他。这才是他一生的归属。

 

Phil抓住他的屁股，建立起稳定的节奏，一次又一次在Clint体内开拓。Clint手指绞扭着床单，彻底迷失在官能的海洋中，波涛汹涌，全心全意信任Phil能带他攀上巅峰，能带他安全靠岸。从来没有这样过，他感觉得到脉搏狂跳不止，震颤的电流四处流窜，爬过他的皮肤他的阴茎他的肩膀还有他的后臀。他屏住呼吸， _品尝_ 房间里Phil的味道，男人的气息美妙，浓厚，彻底满足了Clint的饥渴，同时令他无比幸福。Phil赶走了他身体里的每一丝空虚疼痛，用阴茎不容忽视的重量填满他，用强有力的双手牢牢抓着他，十指陷入他的皮肤，几乎留下瘀痕，护着他，让他感觉亲密，感觉安全。令人绝望的紧张随着Clint淌下的汗珠蒸发了，他的身体变得柔软，急切地迎接Phil每一次重重的戳刺。

 

“就快了，”男人的声音带着喘息，那么甜蜜那么满足，“这很好，很完美。我陪着你呢。”

 

“Phil，”Clint抽气，他动了动腰胯，随着对方的阴茎在体内搅动而哀嚎，“再来。”断断续续乞求。

 

Phil拉着他起身，让他改用手掌支撑。Clint小声抱怨——这样的姿势Phil就不能那么深入彻底操翻他了——但当探员跪在Clint背后，哦，所有的肌肤相亲，无比私密地贴近，太棒了，或许这样他不能插那么深，可快速用力地挺进取代了长长的滑进滑出，再次让Clint感觉到充盈，同时也是那么美妙。Clint向后伸臂，用力抱紧Phil，让那散发着诱人热量的身体和自己紧密契合，再无空隙。

 

“你简直太美了，”Phil用唇扫过Clint的喉结，“那么急切又那么放松，你会为我射出来，而我也将给你你所需要的全部，永远都是，一辈子。”男人一只手按住Clint的心口，就好像他必须更紧地抱住他，火热的阴茎在Clint体内勃动，牙齿啃咬他的脖颈。突然间Clint想明白了自己究竟需要什么。他们俩都需要的到底是什么。头晕目眩的激动在胸中撞击，刺痛了他的神经；假如他的心还能再跳快一点儿，那说不定就蹦出来了。他向一边扭过头去，露出了脖颈间动脉的曲线。

 

Phil随着一声咆哮，低头咬住了他。

 

有什么东西在Clint身体里嘎嘣一声脆响。洪水般的情感奔涌而来，就像……就像 _射击_ ，同样的集中全部注意力，调动全部精神，最终射出那一箭，看着箭支离开弓弦，稳稳地正中目标，终于能够放松，彻底自由。这感觉对于Clint来讲是全新的，他无助地呻吟，扭动着叹息，剧烈地高潮，随之而来的收缩令他紧紧裹住Phil的阴茎，哦上帝啊，那真是好，真是太好了，如果他还行，他肯定会再射一次的。

 

膝盖和两手发软，他开始有点脱力地往下滑，不过Phil低吼着在他体内冲撞，这就给了Clint再撑一会儿的动力，所以他艰难地翘起身子，只为更加敞开自己，任凭Phil想操多久就操多久。男人用鼻尖蹭着Clint的耳根，舔吮方才留下的印记，然后非常用力地一个冲刺，直接撞上Clint的前列腺。弓箭手只觉得体内的阴茎根部开始胀大，不由得呼吸发紧。Phil的结正在形成，他正在和自己 _结合_ ，但股间却有种重量让他不解。他等待着，迎接那令人期待令人陶醉的猛烈射精，Phil在他体内尽情释放，阴茎结好像更大更坚硬了，紧紧卡住Clint。似乎是那个结带来了方才的重量，而最终Clint决定不再去想。

 

温热的液体缓缓流过Clint的小腹，落在床单上，他才意识到自己竟然尿了出来。弓箭手羞耻地小声吸吸鼻子，不过Phil只是伸臂搂住他，小心翼翼跪坐起来，拉着Clint让他坐在自己膝头，两人依旧连在一起，最后一滴尿液滑下大腿。“Shhh，”Phil贴着他喃喃细语，一只手抚慰地在Clint肚子上画圈，引得他又尿出了一小股。“没事儿的，Clint。别担心。你只是告诉我你明白是谁在掌控。这很好。”男人再次贴近Clint的动脉，轻柔地啃咬着属于他的标记。“我喜欢这样。”

 

Clint在Phil怀里彻底放松了，小小喘了口气，呼吸有点破碎。显然他的Alpha说“我喜欢这样”就是他需要驱逐一切不好感觉的全部勇气。“我现在要让咱俩躺下来，行么？”Phil问道，Clint点点头，于是两人小心翼翼翻身，侧躺在床铺的另一边，感谢阴茎结，他们还被牢牢锁在一起。Clint半阖眼帘，现在内啡肽逐渐消退，而Phil卡在他体内的结感觉竟如此 _巨大_ 。

 

巨大，而且……很好。太好了。Phil没有去任何地方，他们还连在一起，男人的胳膊搂过Clint，手掌安稳地贴在Clint心口。那么满足，那么温暖，哪怕是性事过后的餍足也可以让人别无所求。Clint不禁轻叹一声。

 

“你怎么样？”Phil马上问，他没有说任何特别的话，可不知怎的，那声音听上去却特别温存特别亲昵，充满爱意。

 

“棒极了（Perfect）。”Clint不假思索。

 

“棒极了？”

 

Clint羞赧地红了脸——在这之前，他对类似问题的评价从来没有比“不错”更高——但此时此刻的心满意足完全刷新了记录。他有点结巴地继续，“是的，我——上帝啊，Phil，我从来没觉得性是这样的感觉，而我想说的不仅仅是生理需要（need）。”他闭上眼，细细回忆，刻入骨血的认知就是，这很 _对_ 。“对于Beta而言，性——我不知道，就是那样了。挺好，可不过是玩玩而已，寻欢作乐。”

 

“但很多Beta都说尤其喜欢这样。”Phil接口，“那样他们就能随心所欲，而不是被迫屈服于生理需要。”

 

Clint能听见男人陈述中隐藏的不安。他抬手，覆上Phil贴在心口的五指，“我喜欢找乐子，”Clint说，因为他真的喜欢。扭了扭腰，就是想更好地感觉到Phil膨胀的结，坚硬巨大，令人安心；现在还根本不可能结束，他们依旧紧紧锁在一起。弓箭手咽下一声呻吟，扬起唇角。“但我更愿意在这儿，就像这样。”

 

Phil捏了捏他的手，“很好。”然后在Clint的下巴上落了个宣誓所有权的吻。

 

棒极了（Perfect）。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/6/15

 


End file.
